


crack

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: серия драбблов по мотивам голосовалки 86 дежуркотреда





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> сущность хитрого жестокого блядоСуги всегда готова накормить вас борщом с афродизиаком

Он очнулся с гудящей головой и противной сухостью во рту, словно весь прошедший вечер пил и гулял. Мышцы одеревенели и, едва он попробовал пошевелиться, как плечи свело судорогой. Попытка открыть глаза и осмотреться провалились: их закрывала плотная мягкая повязка.  
— Эй, — прохрипел Дайчи и закашлялся.  
Рядом с губами моментально оказался стакан с холодной водой. Он в пару глотков осушил его до дна.  
— Что происходит?  
— Ни о чем не волнуйся, — пропел Суга совсем рядом.  
От неожиданности Дайчи дернулся в сторону и грязно выругался. Снова эти его штучки.  
— Что ты хочешь сделать? — обреченным тоном спросил он.  
Движение воздуха подсказало, что Суга отошел в строну и Дайчи позволил себе расслабиться. Как оказалось зря.  
— Маааленький эксперимент. Ничего серьезного, но ты мог бы отказаться, не оценив сразу всей его прелести. Прости за крайние меры.  
— Блядь, — выругался он. — Снова эти твои извращения, проклятый демон.  
— Не нужно вспоминать мое происхождение, — сухо попросил Суга.   
Раздался звон металла о столешницу и воображение моментально понеслось в неведомые дали, подгоняемое картинками недавно подсмотренными в кулинарной книге Суги. Книга была из особой секции.  
— Суга, пожалуйста… — он приготовился вывалить на него все, что могло подкинуть его красноречие, но был прерван довольным возгласом.  
— Получилось! Точь-в-точь, как в книге.  
Суга радостно рассмеялся. Хлопнула книга, упавшая на пол, звякнула посуда и, что-то металлическое, явно круглое, покатилось по кафельному полу. Казалось, в своей эйфории Суга в этот же миг принялся громить ни в чем неповинную кухню.  
— Суга, что происходит? — напряженно спросил Дайчи.  
Раздался грохот, снова звон, а через миг он услышал довольный смешок. Еще секунда и до его уха донеслось странное бульканье, после которого к его губам прижалась ложка чего-то ароматного и горячего. Сдавшись без боя, — боги давно перестали слушать его молитвы, — он открыл рот и позволил напоить себя неизвестной субстанцией.  
— Сразу не глотай! — воскликнул Суга. — Сначала распробуй вкус.  
Дайчи послушно погонял теплую жидкость во рту, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и честно признался:  
— Вкусно.  
От громкого «Ураааааа» он едва не лишился слуха, но стерпел и никак его не прокомментировал.   
— Дай еще попробовать, — попросил он.  
Счастливо шмыгнув носом, Суга сунул ему к губам вторую порцию.  
— Можно я сам, а?  
— Потом. — Отрезал Суга. — Хочу тебя накормить. Первый раз все-таки.  
Дайчи обреченно склонил голову, а потом послушно открыл рот. Впервые за долгое время кушая борщ, он думал, как же ему все таки повезло с Сугой. Пускай тот и совсем не человек, но его любовь во многом искренней. Раньше никто не учился ради него готовить, пренебрегая при этом истинной природой демонов.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> темный властелин, укротитель гопников и любитель бабочек Кенма пощадит вас, залипнув в PSP

Для того чтобы решиться и толкнуть не запертую дверь понадобилось всего секунда. Через миг Кётани оказался по ту сторону, в темной прохладной комнате. Тишину нарушал лишь шум кондиционера и он поежился от прохладного воздуха дувшего прямо по ногам. Зябко повел плечами и вытянул руки по швам, запретив себе прикрывать голый, безволосый пах.   
Молчание затягивалось, но Кенма все еще не обращал на него внимания.   
Очень скоро глаза Кётани привыкли к темноте и он увидел Кенму, сидящего на кровати. Тот подтянул колени к груди и играл в приставку. Звук был отключен.  
Время шло, но на него по-прежнему не обращали никакого внимания.  
Наконец Кётани не выдержал и прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание. Меньше чем на секунду щелканье кнопок прекратилось, но сразу продолжилось, как будто ничего и не произошло.  
Кётани раздраженно выдохнул. Вообще-то он готовился к встрече и даже нервничал. Немного.  
— Не стой там. Простудишься, — наконец произнес Кенма.  
Несколько раз вздрогнув, сначала от голоса, после, поняв смысл сказанного, он несмело подошел к кровати, неловко потоптался и сел.   
Ничего не менялось.  
Когда, наконец, волнение окончательно улеглось и ему стало скучно, он спросил:  
— Во что играешь?  
— Покемоны, — бросил Кенма, не отрываясь от приставки.  
— О, круто. Я раньше тоже играл.  
Кенма впервые внимательно посмотрел на него. В слабом свете приставки его лицо казалось бледнее обычного.  
— Какой твой любимый? — спросил Кенма.  
Кётани оживился.  
Возможно, зря он боялся встречи и зря слушал сплетни об опасном Кенме.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> анальный покоритель альфа-самец Мацукава уже имеет вас, пока вы читаете эту строчку

В комнате было темно. Ночную тишину нарушало лишь размеренное гудение компьютера и приглушенная музыка. Он отрешенно пролистывал новостную ленту, произвольно тыкая в квадратики и нажимая кнопку «Голосовать». Было очень скучно, давно пора ложиться, за окном вот-вот будет светать, но даже закрыть окно сайта и выключить компьютер было лень. Дневная жара лишила его воли, сил и последних мозгов.  
Пауза между концом одной песни и началом новой заняла не более трех секунд, он едва успел пробежать глазами очередную строку голосования, — зачем он вообще их читает, они все, как одна составлены человеком под кайфом, — как услышал дыхание за своей спиной. Крик потонул в удивленном возгласе, когда сильные руки выдернули его из-за стола, отшвырнули стул в сторону и нагнули, впечатывая грудью в клавиатуру.  
Он начал сопротивляться, но удерживающий без труда, одной рукой, зафиксировал запястья на пояснице, сдернул трусы и без промедления прижался языком к анусу. Крик застрял в горле. Постыдное мычание сорвалось с его губ, перерастая в стоны удовольствия.  
Размашистыми движениями языка неизвестный лизал его анус, мял ягодицу, отводя в сторону.  
Для сна все происходящее было слишком реальным, но на наяву подобное не должно приносить столько удовольствия, что дыхания не хватало даже на короткие стоны и вскрики.  
Касания пальцев было неожиданным, но проникновение произошло легко и без боли. Почти сразу его пронзила судорога удовольствия, от касания к неизвестной до этого точке.  
Размеренные, поступательные движения пальцев сводили с ума. Поцелуи и легкие укусы, лишали последней выдержки. Член болезненно ныл, но так и не получил желанного прикосновения.  
Момент, когда он начал подаваться навстречу пальцам стал для него личным поражением, но оргазм, выгнувший тело искривленной, перетянутой пружиной, он встретил криком и стоном удовольствия.

Одна песня по кругу сменяла другую. Размеренно гудел компьютер. Уставший, он дремал на стуле, навалившись на стол.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дерзкая юная спелая смелая оторва Ямагучи зажигает ночи напролет с мужиками постарше и соблазняет очкариков

Проснуться посреди ночи для Ямагучи давно не проблема. Он поднимается, не зажигая света, одевается на ощупь и, в полной темноте, не издав лишнего звука, который мог бы нарушить чуткий сон родителей, выбирается через окно на крышу крылечка. Держась за выступы в стене, он сползает вниз. Оказавшись на земле, он замирает, прислушиваясь, и идет вперед, туда, где его уже ждут. Кругом тишина, легкий ветер треплет длинную челку, наползающую на глаза, волосы на затылке стянуты в короткий хвост.  
Едва он приближается к месту назначения, то слышит рев мотоциклов, громкую музыку и взрывы смеха. Ямагучи прибавляет хода, чтобы поскорее присоединиться к празднику, который наступает каждую ночь.  
Его встречают криками, свистом и вскинутыми вверх бутылками и сигаретами. Естественно самыми дешевыми. Он устраивается в самом центре шумной компании, привычно тянет руку к ящику с алкоголем и так же привычно Укай отводит ее в строну, скалясь с зажатой в зубах сигаретой. Он со вкусом затягивается, выпускает через ноздри дым и говорит:  
— Маленьким алкоголь не полагается. Вот, — он сует Ямагучи в руку холодную банку колы, — мальчики до двадцати пьют только это.  
Он сидит слева от Ямагучи и левой же рукой протягивает банку. Правой он опирается о бедро, в пальцах зажата тлеющая сигарета. Она маячит перед лицом Ямагучи. Он быстро тянется к ней и, прежде чем Укай успевает убрать руку, глубоко затягивается.   
Так же, как ранее делал это Укай, Ямагучи выпускает через ноздри дым.  
— Кола, так кола, — усмехается он.  
Укай тяжело сглатывает и тянется к нему. У их поцелуя вкус пива и горечь сигарет.  
Когда они отстраняются, то оба тяжело дышат.  
— Ты сегодня надолго? — спрашивает Укай.  
— Как всегда, — усмехается он, — навсегда.  
— Тогда не стоит терять время.  
Укай вскакивает, давит ногой сигарету догоревшую до фильтра, забирает у Ямагучи так и не открытую колу, и кидает ее назад, в ящик со льдом. По первой же просьбе кто-то из толпы кидает им ключи от мотоцикла и они идут к нему. Железный конь сливается с темнотой, сверкая хромированными трубами. Ямагучи не терпится оказаться верхом на нем, ощутить, как ветер выдувает мысли, а за плечами словно вырастают крылья. «Отчего люди не летают, словно птицы», — вспоминает он фразу услышанную по телевизору и тут же спрашивает об этом Укая.  
— Не знаю, — он пожимает плечами, — не достойны, наверное. Запрыгивай, — он кивает на место за его спиной и Ямагучи послушно садиться назад.  
Они летят вдвоем, обгоняя ветер. Обеими руками Ямагучи обнимает Укая за талию и прижимается так крепко, как только может, чтобы быть ближе. На минуту желание почувствовать ветер всем телом пересиливает и он раскидывает руки в стороны, кричит что-то непонятное, но, определенно, радостное.  
Когда они приближаются к странному месту, — то ли заброшенный парк, то ли редкий лес, — Укай сбрасывает скорость и останавливается. После рева мотора тишина кажется оглушительной. Без промедления, Укай разворачивается, хватает Ямагучи за шею и притягивает к себе. Второй за вечер поцелуй оказывается слаще. Губы обоих обветренны, тонкая корочка больно тянется и они чувствуют привкус соли. Между ними нет ни капли нежности. В этот раз только страсть, которую срочно нужно утолить.  
Их руки жадно мнут чужую одежду, ласкают обнаженную кожу и уверенно расстегивают ремень джинс. После этого остается лишь расстегнуть пуговицу, потянуть вниз молнию и высвободить член наружу. Удивительная синхронность движений сопровождается судорожными вздохами и влажными звуками поцелуев.   
Стон удовольствия, общий на двоих, звучит как финальный аккорд.   
Тщательно вытерев руки салфетками, они приводят одежду в порядок и разворачиваются назад.  
Поцелуй на прощание выходит коротким. Ямагучи отстраняется и, словно пьяный, идет домой. Солнце только поднимается из-за горизонта и у него еще достаточно времени, чтобы поспать.  
Большую часть пар он дремлет на задних партах, устроив голову на сложенных руках. Нудные голоса профессоров отлично способствуют быстрому засыпанию.   
После пары его окликает Цукки и они отходят в сторону.  
Ямагучи зевает, на что Цукки неодобрительно хмурится.  
— Снова проспал всю лекцию, — ворчит он. — И не записал ни строчки из того, что говорил профессор.  
— Ага, — соглашается Ямагучи. — Но ты ведь меня не бросишь. — Он заглядывает Цукки в глаза. — Ведь, правда, Цукки?  
Цукишима отступает на шаг назад и отводит взгляд в сторону.  
— Посмотрим, — неопределенно бросает он.  
— Ну, пожааалуйста, Цукки, — тянет Ямагучи, незаметно делая шаг ближе.  
Отступать Цукишиме некуда и он сдается. Смотрит вниз, прямо в глаза Ямагучи словно хочет увидеть в них что-то определенное.  
— Ты придешь? — спрашивает он. — Сегодня?  
— Скоро, Цукки. Совсем скоро, — обещает Ямагучи.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> морпех Дайчи уже поставил курс на еще не объезженную гавань

— Капитан! — крик юнги легко прорвался сквозь шум ветра и волн, и достиг ушей Дайчи.  
Он обернулся и увидел, как тот бежит к нему, неуклюжий на ровной поверхности, он летал по снастям и мачтам, словно не подчинялся законам гравитации и инерции.  
— В чем дело, юнга? — спросил Дайчи.  
— Разведка только что вернулась, капитан, — прокричал он, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Между ним и Дайчи было не более метра. — Вода у берега мутная после бури. Узнать рельеф дна невозможно, капитан.  
Дайчи развернулся, и взглянул туда, куда был направлен нос корабля. Новая, незнакомая ему и имеющимся картам гавань, манила загадкой и тайнами.  
За спиной мялся юнга, ожидая приказа действовать или разрешения уйти, но он молчал.  
Правильным было развернуться и поискать на острове другое, более приветливое место, чтобы бросить якорь, но он знал, что здесь, с этой гаванью, все получится. Опыт, отпечатавшийся в его совсем не старых глазах, твердил ему, что нужно идти только вперед.  
— Вперед, — шепнул он вслух, развернулся и отправился за руль.


End file.
